


Let Me Love You

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31





	Let Me Love You

He'd never seen a woman cry like that before, and he didn't like it. He really wanted to align his fist, the metal one, to the tall, blonde one's jaw. He didn't understand the gist of their conversation, even the serum had limits, but the heartbreaking sobs of the woman that just ran past him, tears running down her face, he got the message. It's been months since he moved into tower. Months since he found his best friend again, and months since he met her. The girl he put his feelings aside for, because she was in love with another, and he would never want her anything but happy. _Maybe she could love me?_ He didn't know, and he wasn't so sure he'd ever know. He wasn't banking on the in and out relationship of Jane and the big, blonde one who he's refused to call by name. He really had no respect for him. Why, when you had somebody as precious as Jane just leave her for months at a time? He could never do that.

 

Steve elbows him in the side as he watches Jane run by them, and Tony takes control of the situation with Thor. "You should go after her. She might need some help. She's in pretty bad shape, Buck." He nods, and with a final glare to the demigod, turns and goes to search for Jane. Following the sound of her sobs, he finally finds her in the _pantry closet?_ He knocks on the door, and when she doesn't respond he calls her name uncertainly. "Jane?" She lets out a shaky sob. "Come on sweetheart, let me in. Please?"

 

Another sob, and he hears the door unlock. Probably not a good thing to have locks on this door? He opens it quietly, and shuts it behind him until he hears it click. She's sitting on the floor, a tub of ice cream in her hands, and a big spoon stuck in it. "You gonna eat all that? You're tiny. Not sure it'll all fit in there." He smirks down at her, then finds a seat beside her with a sigh. "I'm bad at trying to make a woman feel better. I'm much better at being smooth without emotion, I think."

 

She stays quiet and he sighs quietly. "I'm sorry."

 

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." And there it is again. The teary voice that pinches his heart, and makes him want to go to battle for her. To destroy cities, to cross oceans, to climb mountains, just because this girl, his girl was so far gone, so hurt that she couldn't even breathe. He mutters a curse under his breath, and wraps his arm around her, careful to adjust some weight on it so it wasn't so heavy.

 

"You shouldn't be crying for him, doll. Cry for what you had. Cry for what was lost. Don't cry for him. The bastard doesn't deserve the time of day. I don't know what all happened back there. But he made you cry. You've been so lost on him since I've gotten here. And maybe I'm a little jealous." She raises an eyebrow, and he blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Nervous habit, check. "But I see you crying here, and it's breaking my heart. It's not doing that to his. What does that tell ya, doll? It's breaking all of our hearts that you're hurting and the only one who isn't affected is the one who is currently being thrown out by your father as we speak. So cry for what you put into it. You were together a long time. You had plans. But plans change. Sometimes for the better. Cry for yourself. But please don't cry for him."

 

"I loved him. I love him. I thought we'd get married, and have babies. I was done. I was ready to move to Asgard. To live in the stars. I was ready to leave my family and my friends, for him. He fucking tore out my heart, ripped it to shreds, cut it into pieces, and destroyed my life." She takes in a shaky breath, and he can tell she's panicking, so he rubs her back, trying to get her to calm down. To breathe.

 

"I get it. I understand. I feel the same way a lot of the times."

 

"God James. I'm sorry. I know you-." She sighs and he smiles to let her know it's ok. "I'm sorry. You've been through so much. I shouldn't be burdening this on you. You've been my best friend lately."

 

He laughs quietly, and pulls her closer, lifting her chin gently, meeting her eyes, teary brown pools, trying so hard to not cry, to not let him see her cry. "You know I want more than that, sweetheart. I'll listen to your burdens any day."

 

"James-"

 

"No. Let me finish. Let me explain. I can't explain when I fell in love with you. But I never wished for you to ever go through this. I was resigned that you would leave eventually. Like you. And if that made you happy, then I'd be happy. I'm always happy when you are. You're smile, the way you talk, the way you get excited, the way you feel with your heart more than your head. You're radiant. I can't explain why it was so easy to do it, because it was already done when I found out. I'm here for you. And whether you ever grow to develop any kind of feelings for me. I can live with being your best friend for the rest of my life if I have to. I'd be ok with that, because I'd get to have you in my life." She sobs, and he runs a finger down her cheek in a sweet caress, and briefly he's elated that she's allowing him that courtesy.

 

"You really love me?"

 

His brows raise in surprise, and he has to pull away with chuckle. "Of course you would ask that. I do." He's lap is suddenly full of ninety-three pounds of Astrophysicist, throwing her arms around his neck, ice cream discarded as she sobs in his arms. He takes care of her. He's not sure what her crying means this time, but he'll hold her forever if it means she'd never leave his side.

 

"He just broke up with me, James. And now you're here, telling me all this. And I'm so confused. I've got all these emotions about him, about you. And I don't want to lead you on. But all I can think about right now is ripping your shirt off," she growls in frustration, and he laughs.

 

"Jane. You could just ask me to take my shirt off. No ripping needed. And I understand, Sweetheart." She presses a kiss into his neck, _that's fucking new. Feels fucking fantastic._ And her hands are unbuttoning his shirt, bottom to top, slowly, playing with the smooth skin she reveals, moaning against his neck, and he lets her feel. Her hands feel fantastic as she pushes the shirt from his shoulders, her fingers splaying over the scars on his shoulder, like she's done thousands of times, only this time it's different. "Jane," he moans softly, and suddenly her mouth is on his, and he's laying her back. "You sure, Sweetheart?"

 

She nods shakily, breathless after breaking their kiss, and he leans over her again.

 

"I don't want to hurt you, Sweetheart."

 

"I won't hate you tomorrow, James. I promise."

 

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this here?"

 

She looks around, and starts to giggle, and he's relieved. "Yeah. My dad might have a panic attack if he catches us. Penthouse? My room."

 

Great, because her dad couldn't kill him up there either, but he lets her lead him through her own secret passage way, Pepper let her incorporate the second time the tower was built after the New York attack. Her room was on the far end of the penthouse, with an entire wall made of windows over looking the city at night. _Puts a new definition to a room with a view._ And she's up, behind him, kissing his shoulder, before he turns around and picks her up, kissing her gently. Her tears forgotten, and she moans into his mouth, and lets him walk her backward to bed where he lays her down gently, and climbs up and over her. "I love you, Jane."

 

She moans in relief as he settles his weight over her, and he uses his hands to explore a little under her shirt. She's toned from exercise and damn good family genes. He sits her up gently, pulls the shirt up over her head, enjoying the way her long hair is accented with the city lights at night, long over her breasts. She sighs, and he's relieved it's him pleasing her. At last. No matter the consequences in the morning. He'd fight his ass off to keep her this way. Make the morning never come. She unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the floor, and she pulls him down on top of her in elation. His chest touching hers in the most intimate way yet. He moves his flesh hand, over one breast, squeezing it gently, and she hooks a jean clad leg over his hip. He's reminded he hasn't really done this in _years._ That night before he flew overseas before the war, with that girl he couldn't remember her name. There hadn't been time with any dames really since he was put to work, and getting captured almost immediately. This was one girl he'd be sure to remember in the morning. For the rest of his life. So he set out to make it good for her. For them.

 

He runs his hand over her thigh, around his hip, and gently pushes his hip into her, and her mouth opens into a perfect 'o' he can see in the moonlight bathed room. "Jane."

 

"James." And that's all he needs. Her consent. Her permission to do this. To be with her in a way that he's been craving for months. He sits up, and pushes his own pants down. Watching her watch him. Need and want as she reaches for him.

 

"Pants, baby." She lifts her hips in compliance, and he eases them down her smooth legs, and settles over her again. Nothing but their underwear separating them, and he can feel her heat in between them. He take a hand and runs it down her thigh, drawing a drawn out moan from her, skimming over her panties, and putting a finger under the band of the lace at her hip. _Don't make them like they use to._ She giggles him, and it startles him. "Did I say that out loud?"

 

"You did. God James."

 

He blushes, and leans into, pressing an open kiss into her neck and it stops her laughter. _Maybe she's not so unaffected._ He kicks his boxers off, and leans over her panties, waiting for her permission to take them down. She nods, biting her lip nervously, and he pauses. "We can stop, Sweetheart. I don't want no regrets."

 

"I don't think I can stop," she pants. "I don't want to." He smiles, kissing her, just below her navel, and she sighs. "James."

 

"Keep saying my name like that sweetheart, and this might end faster than either of us would like." She giggles, and he slowly peels the underwear off of her body, taking care to kiss every inch of skin as he goes down, that leaves her crying in ectasy when he comes back up over her. The city lights, shining on her skin in the dark, he sees her chest heaving, and he laces his fingers from both hands with hers. "Ready?"

 

She nods, seriously. Her eyes widening slightly as she bites her lip in anticipation. "Ready."

 

He pushes both of their hands, fingers still laced, up over her head, as he pushes into her, gently, his chest brushing hers as he fills her completely, while both of them moan simultaneously. "James," she breathes.

 

"I know, baby. Breathe."

 

She tightens her fingers in his and wraps her legs around his hips, sealing him to her in the most intimate way he's ever experienced in his life, as he moves inside of her. He presses tiny kisses into her neck until she turns her head, her mouth seeking his, and he gives her mouth a kiss. Keeping his mouth attached to her in some way as he picks up his pace, and she's moaning now, tiny, breathless,pants of his name. "James. James. God, James!"

 

Nobody's ever said his name the way she did, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted them to. His name was hers, and hers alone. He squeezes her hands, and she seems to understand.

 

"I'm close."

 

"You let go when you need to, baby. I can do this all night."

 

"Girl can get spoiled with you."

 

"Nope. Only you."

 

She leans up for another kiss, and he happily complies just into time for her to start moaning into his mouth. "James."

 

"I feel ya, sweetheart." Her legs shakily drop back to the bed as he tightens around him, and he follows her, moaning her name, as she tightens around him again. He waits until she's completely finished, and then rolls her into his arms, holding her tight, as she falls asleep in his arms, hand on his chest.

 

 

 

Jane asks for water in the middle of the night, and not thinking about where they actually were, he shrugs on his boxers and leaves her room, heading in the direction of the kitchen, surprised and shocked to see Tony Stark, sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands. He lowers the paper, and raises an eyebrow in a smirk he's seen on Jane's face, plenty of times. _Shit._

 

"It looks like you and I need to talk, _son." Double shit._ Tony motions to the seat across from him, disregarding that he's almost completely naked, in the apartment he shares with his daughter and wife. "Have a seat, James."

 

 

 

It's two hours later when James actually returns with Jane's water, and she's awake, a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

 

_Forgot my ass._ "You've been up this whole time. I think you planned this."

 

"I would never-" He leans down and kisses her silent.

 

"I didn't mind. You're dad's kind of funny when he's in 'dad mode."

 

"That's his favorite kind of mode."

 

"Must be the beautiful girl in my arms right now. "

 

"Smooth, Barnes."

 

"You're about to find out, how smooth I can be." He sits the bottle of water on her night stand and moves up, over her. "Think he'd mind if I did naughty things with his daughter right now?"

 

"Let's not go ask him, and just do the naughty things."

 

"I'm good with that."

 

 

 

 


End file.
